User blog:Quauntonaut/koopa x rattata rp
im done with my life Quaunt: OKAY Quaunt: LETS BEGIN Quaunt: ~~sttttttart~~ Quaunt: '' AT THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM'' Quaunt http://youtube.com/watch?v=wREBD2og5iY Quaunt: Koopa: Hey Goomba, you think we'll get Mario this time? Bon: Goomba: Of course! That fat mustchiao won't stand a chance this time! Diegoampage: ... Quaunt: Koopa: Hopefully he doesn't Kill you Youngster Joey is walking around and sees Koopa and Goomba Diegoampage: >Fat Mustachiao Youngster Joey: WOAH!!! NEW POKEMON! Bon: Goomba: He won't! Quaunt: Koopa: OH SHIT LOOK OUT BABY MARIO'S BACK AND HE'S IN FIRST GRADE NOW Char: TFW he doesn't notice this rare Pokemon. Youngster Joey: I GOTTA CATCH ONE OF THESE POKEMON! Youngster Joey sends out a pokeball Quaunt: OH GOD Quaunt: *Koopa Char is RIGHT NEXT TO JOEY and Nobody bats an eye Bon: Goomba....dat? Bon: *who dat Quaunt: Koopa: WHAT IS HE DOING Diegoampage: It's a moussssssssse Diegoampage: A purple moussssssssse Char: -_- Youngster Joey: GO RATTATA! Diegoampage: Spooky purple mousssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssse Char: OH SHIT! IT'S RATTATA! Bon: Rattata: *comes out of the pokeball and does his cry* Quaunt: Koopa: ...HOLY SHIT IS ENSLAVING DINOSAURS NOT ENOUGH Youngster Joey: Alright Rattata, use quick attack! Quaunt: Koopa: ..ESPECIALLY.. THIS.. PERSON *looks at Ratatta* Diegoampage: First dinosaurs, now miccccccccccccccce. Bon: Rattata: *quick attacks Goomba* Char: What next, Dragons?! Quaunt: Koopa: OH NO GOOMBA Quaunt: Koopa: pushes goomba out of way and gets hit in shell Bon: Goomba: OW-*sent rolling down the hill* Diegoampage: Rest in Resetti, never Resetti. Quaunt http://youtube.com/watch?v=aUHEH48xCpkPokemon X & Y OST Trainer Battle MusicYouTube · 3:57 · 321K · 97%HQ Version: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Esg4JtwK7As Char: You ALWAYS Resetti Nimrod. Quaunt: Koopa: OMG *goes in shell and goes down hill* Quaunt: Koopa: GOOMBA IM COMING Bon: Goomba: *lands at the bottom of the hill and hits his head/body off a pipe* Quaunt jumps out and catches Goomba Quaunt: GOOMBA YOU OKAYYYYYYYYYY Bon: Goomba: I...I think? Youngster Joey: Quickly Rattata! Follow them and use quick attack again! Quaunt: Koopa: OH NOOOO Diegoampage: Watch out for the moussssssssssssse Diegoampage: It might quick attack uuuuuuuuu Diegoampage: Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Quaunt accidentally brings arms out, and interrupts Rattata's quick attack.. and ends up hugging it Bon: Rattata: *squeaks and runs down the hill...into Koopa's attack* Bon: Rattata:...squeak? Quaunt: Koopa: ... Quaunt: Koopa: woooa.. Bon: Goomba: Aw yeah Koopa you caught! NOW SNAP IT'S NECK- Youngster Joey: Rattata?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Quaunt: Koopa: what ur name purple man? Bon: Rattata:...squeak. Char: GASP. Quaunt: Koopa: ..Squeak? noice name Bon: Goomba: KOOPA WHAT ARE YOU DOING- Char: IT'S NAME IS DEMONSLAYER SQUEAK THE 3RD Quaunt: Koopa: HEY LOOK GOOMBA I MADE FRIENDS. Youngster Joey joined the chat Bon: Goomba: WELL PUT THAT FRIEND INTO YOUR RAT STEW- Quaunt: Koopa: NO Bon: Rattata: *thinking* F...friend?* Diegoampage: Rat stew. Mmmmmm Youngster Joey: RATTATA! QUICK ATTACK HIM!! Quaunt: Koopa: GOOMBA GO BEAT UP LITTLE MARIO Youngster Joey: Waluigi: WAAAAAAAAAAAA Diegoampage: Why are there two Joey's? Quaunt: Koopa: OKAY ME AND RATATTA ARE GONNA GO FOR A WALK Youngster Joey changed name to Waluigi Waluigi: *Sings True Love* Char: WTF IS GOING ON HERE?! OH WAIT! Waluigi: *Flexes at Char* Quaunt: Koopa: HEY SQUEAK LOOK Quaunt: Nice Cream Guy: HEY YOU TWO! WOULD YOU LIKE SOME NICE CREAM, THE FROZEN TREAT THAT WARMS YOUR HEART? Char: Dude, you need to go on a diet. Waluigi: *Watches the Rattata and Koopa through binoculars* Char takes a Nice cream and pays in Souls Youngster Joey: Nooooo! My rattata! Waluigi: *Slaps Joey* Waluigi: STOP WHINING Bon: Rattata: *squeaks* Waluigi: *Looks deeply into Joey's eyes* Quaunt: Koopa: OKAY, ILL TAKE TWO! Waluigi: D-DO YOU LOVE ME JOEY-SENPAI Quaunt: Nice Cream Guy: ok *takes moeny and give nice ceram* Quaunt: CUE Char: I'm never shipped. Quaunt http://youtube.com/watch?v=SAjtmwhcdwkPaRappa the Rapper 2: Romantic LoveYouTube · 3:35 · 84K · 99%Stage 2 for PT2. With good ole' chop chop master onion. Char: I'm fine with this. Diegoampage: >nice ceramic Diegoampage: *ceram Diegoampage: Crap Bon: Goomba: *looks on at Koopa and Rattata* Stupid rat... Waluigi: JO-JOEY DO YOU LOVE ME!!!! Waluigi: BECAUSE I LOVE YOU Youngster Joey changed name to Mario Quaunt: Koopa: *call goomba via walky talky* DID YOU BEAT UP THE MARIO YET Char: I'm uncertain about this. Mario kills some nearby goombas Diegoampage joined the chat Waluigi: MARIO Bon: Goomba: Not yet. Though I could use some help. Waluigi: I THOUGHT YOU WERE SOME KID Waluigi: WELL... SINCE YOU ARE NOT MY TRUE LOVE! Waluigi: WE MUST BATTLE Quaunt: Koopa: Srry, hangin out with my friend Waluigi: *Waluigi gets into a battle stance* Waluigi: *Waluigi glares at Mario* Bon: Goomba: Welllll....it would be a shame if lord Bowser found out about this. Mario slaps Waluigi Quaunt: Koopa: ...you wouldn't Waluigi: I SUMMON YOU!! OH GREAT LORD OF POWER!! Mario: Shhh, Ima trying to kill those Koopas and Goombas Waluigi: Cthulhu: WHO HAS SUMMINED ME Bon: Goomba: I would... Quaunt: Koopa: ..but ur my best buddy.. Bon: Goomba: Yeah, it's just.... Bon: Goomba: I don't want you hanging around with these no good doing rats. Waluigi: Cthulhu: I SHALL CRUSH YOU RED CLOTHED PLUMBER Waluigi: *Cthulu reels back his fist* Waluigi: *Cthulu punches Mario with all his earth shattering might. Quaunt: Koopa: But he didn't do anything bad. He's just enslaved by the Mario kid Mario dodges Mario: Shhhh, I'ma gonna kill that goomba Waluigi: *The Earth breaks into pieces since Mario dodged* Diegoampage left the chat Cthulhu joined the chat Char changed name to Orochimon Bon: Goomba: I know, it's just.... Orochimon: SAKE BREATH! Waluigi: *Waluigi watches the Koopa and Ratatta hold each other in a warm embrace* Orochimon Causes drunken-ness in everyone who inhaled his green breath Waluigi: *Waluigi tells Cthulu to make everything right again. Out of sympathy* Cthulhu rips Waluigi in half, and obliterates every atom in his body Waluigi: But Waluigi's soul refused Waluigi: *Waluigi trapped Cthulu in a snow globe and used Cthulu's power to put the shattered Earth back together.* Cthulhu cannot be contained Quaunt: Koopa: Just what? Cthulhu kills Waluigi Waluigi: Waluigi's soul refused Cthulhu eats Waluigi, and flys away. Waluigi: Waluigi summons Snart and Pepe to hold off Cthulu Cthulhu : SQUAAAA Orochimon green Drunk inducing breath intensifies Waluigi: But Waluigi's soul refused and he went back to earth Bon: Goomba: I, sort of.... Waluigi: *Waluigi watches as Cthulu Snart and Pepe fly out of the universe to fight eternally.* Cthulhu has unlimited power, fool! Cthulhu kills snart and Pepe. Waluigi: *Waluigi watches the Koopa and Ratatta* Mario kills more goombas Waluigi: Snart and Pepes souls refused Quaunt: Koopa: ..yeah? Waluigi: Snart and Pepe: Our power is infinite you fool! Cthulhu http://youtube.com/watch?v=uuL6cJPz3Nk Bon: Goomba: I...can't put it into words. Mario: (I'm crying) Waluigi: Cthulu Snart and Pepe destroy all universes except for the one with Koopa x Ratatta is going on in. Waluigi: I WILL WIPE THE TEARS FROM YOUR MUSTACHE MARIO Cthulhu is victorious. Waluigi: *Waluigi leans in close to Mario* Quaunt: Koopa: Go ahead, you're my best buddy. Cthulhu goes into 1,000 year hibernation Waluigi: *Wlauigi strokes the tears from the plumbers facial hair* Mario: Waluigi why Waluigi: *Waluigi kisses Mario on the cheek and runs.* Waluigi: I LOVE YOU MARIO Waluigi: I LOVE YOU MARIO Mario: ;-; Bon: Goomba: I just...want you for myself. Waluigi: *Waluigi hides in a tree and cries* Waluigi: *Wiping the tears from his face, Waluigi fishes for a pink diary in his back pocket* Waluigi: *Waluigi thinking* Dear Diary. Today I kissed Senpai. I don't know who Senpai is anymore though. Is it Joey? Or is it Mario? Quaunt: Koopa: ...we're already friends! You do already have me, dummy! Waluigi: Joey is cute, but Mario can hold me in aphis strong arms. Waluigi: I want to feel Mario's mustache rub against mine. Cthulhu: Shipping intensifies Waluigi: I want to know that Joey will always be with me. His Ratatta by our side. Waluigi: B-but Mario, he goes on adventures all the time. I can't have that feeling with Joey. Waluigi: I want to see the world! Mario sees Goomba Mario: HAH! Waluigi: But, I want to settle down too. Mario kills Goomba Cthulhu doesn't know what's happening anymore Waluigi: A single tear falls on a page of Waluigi's diary. Spreading ink across the page Waluigi: I KNOW WHAT I HAVE TO DO Quaunt: Koopa: ..Goomba? Waluigi: *Waluigi jumps out of the tree. Quaunt: Koopa: *suddenly hears a squish* Quaunt: Koopa: ..G-ggoomba? Waluigi: MARIO STOP Waluigi: *Waluigi gasps as he sees Mario turn to him with a grin. Waluigi: Waluigi falls to his knees Waluigi: Mario Waluigi: Why did you have to do this Waluigi: *Waluigi stands* Quaunt: Koopa: G-G-GOOOOOMBAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Waluigi: if this is how it's gonna be. This is how it must be. Cthulhu is getting emotional Waluigi: *Waluigi's hair turns blue* Waluigi: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Waluigi: I DIDNT WANT TO HAVE TO GET SERIOUS WITH YOU MARIO!!! Waluigi: *Waluigi's yells shatter Windows all around* Quaunt: Koopa: ..Rattata.. Waluigi: KAMEEEEEEEEE Waluigi: HAMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEE Waluigi: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Waluigi: *Waluigi launches a beam at Mario disintegrating him* Waluigi: *Tears form in Waluigi's eyes* Waluigi: WAA-What have I done! Waluigi: I'm so sorry Mario DJ Khaled joined the chat Cthulhu cries DJ Khaled: YO BOIS IT'S DJ KHALED DJ Khaled: AND HE'S ABOUT TO SLAM AND JAM YOU SUCKAS' WITH SOME SICK BEATS DJ Khaled http://youtube.com/watch?v=cqg70CaIeCgAnarchy Slams - Jams of Old (Quad City DJs vs Vstylez)YouTube · 5:20 · 27K · 100%I've been playing Anarchy Reigns practically non-stop since I've gotten it. Best 30 bucks I've ever spent. MP3: http://www.mediafire.com/?7ifsap4r057zp0p Waluigi: Waluigi walks to Mario's ashes Waluigi: *Waluigi gathers the ashes in a urn* Waluigi: Waluigi goes home to his apartment Waluigi: THERE YOU GO MARIO!! Quaunt: Koopa: RATATTA NOOO UR DEAD TOOOOOOOOOOO Quaunt: Koopa: *Cries* Quaunt: Koopa: *kills self Quaunt: Koopa: 8thats it* Waluigi: Waluigi walks up to Koopa Waluigi: SHIT DJ Khaled: HG: Wait is this some Mayro shit. DJ Khaled: HG: Um, okeh. Waluigi: YOURE DEAD TOO Waluigi: SUPUKU DJ Khaled http://youtube.com/watch?v=cqg70CaIeCgAnarchy Slams - Jams of Old (Quad City DJs vs Vstylez)YouTube · 5:20 · 27K · 100%I've been playing Anarchy Reigns practically non-stop since I've gotten it. Best 30 bucks I've ever spent. MP3: http://www.mediafire.com/?7ifsap4r057zp0p DJ Khaled http://youtube.com/watch?v=cqg70CaIeCgAnarchy Slams - Jams of Old (Quad City DJs vs Vstylez)YouTube · 5:20 · 27K · 100%I've been playing Anarchy Reigns practically non-stop since I've gotten it. Best 30 bucks I've ever spent. MP3: http://www.mediafire.com/?7ifsap4r057zp0p DJ Khaled http://youtube.com/watch?v=cqg70CaIeCgAnarchy Slams - Jams of Old (Quad City DJs vs Vstylez)YouTube · 5:20 · 27K · 100%I've been playing Anarchy Reigns practically non-stop since I've gotten it. Best 30 bucks I've ever spent. MP3: http://www.mediafire.com/?7ifsap4r057zp0p DJ Khaled: HG: *Banned* Waluigi: *Waluigi slashes his stomach open Cthulhu: Jesus Christ, that turned dark really quick Waluigi: A tragic love story Waluigi: Would you like to add anything Cthulu's? Cthulhu begins to cry Cthulhu implodes Cthulhu: And... Curtain. Category:Blog posts